Patience
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Based on TT song Patience.  The Doctor tells Donna and Martha to be patient while he moves on after losing Rose...


**Patience...**

Martha and Donna were getting sick of the Doctor's moping around the TARDIS. Every day at some point, they would see him moping in the console room, in the library or they could hear him talking to himself in what they assumed was his room. They both knew that he had lost Rose, but he needed to move on now, it had been a good few years by what Martha and Donna had been told and yet he was still moping. They were really going to need to do something. They couldn't just go and get Rose, if they could; they would have done that ages ago when they had found out.

They walked down the corridor together, trying to find something to do. They had told the Doctor that morning that they didn't really fancy going out today, they were too tired. The Doctor had- reluctantly- agreed to let them have a day of rest. He told them that he could work on TARDIS repairs or something.

As they walked down the corridor, they could just about hear the sound of music coming from somewhere in the direction they were walking. Curious, they began to walk faster and they followed their ears to locate the music. As they neared, they began to pick out the tune and some of the words. They knew the song very well. They were both fans of the artist and they both adored this song: Patience by Take That.

"I didn't know the Doctor liked Take That." Donna said.

"Well, he's always full of surprises." Martha replied.

They reached the room that the music was coming from; they looked at the door and then each other. Neither of them had seen this room before. The door was a light shade of pink and it was engraved with roses and other flowers. There wasn't a name on it, but the decoration and the fact that the Doctor was in there made Martha and Donna realise that this room could belong to no-one but Rose.

Donna knocked on the door. "Hey, spaceman, you in there?" She called.

"Yeah," Was the reply she got. If Donna didn't know better, she'd say that the Doctor been crying. His voice was think with emotion that was audible even with just one short word.

"Can we come in?" Martha asked.

"If you want." Donna slowly opened the door and both she and Martha walked inside.

"Doctor, are you all right?" Martha asked the Time Lord, who was sitting on the bed with a photo in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Seriously, will you stop telling us that, because we know you're not. Why won't you tell us what's the matter?" Donna said.

"Well, it's not like you can do anything about it." The Doctor very nearly snapped at her.

"But it might help you move on; you can't keep things bottled up inside you." Martha told him. The two girls sat on the bed by him and looked around the room.

"Was this Rose's room?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied. "Look, I am sorry for how I've acted lately, I know I mope around the TARDIS a lot, and listening to this made me realise. I am still hurting from a love I've lost, and I am trying to move on, and it is hard, and I know that you want to be my salvation and help me, but you need to be patient with me. It's going to be a long time before the pain becomes less. But I guess having you guys around helped me, because I know that if I was still alone, I would be a shell, completely empty. So I want to thank you guys for that." The Doctor told them.

"That's OK, we're just glad you haven't lost your mind. Y'know sometimes when people lose the one's they love, they go mental. Thankfully you never went there." Donna said.

"I might've, if you guys hadn't come along."

"Y'know, Doctor if you ever wanna talk about it, we won't stop you." Martha said.

"I know,"

"Let's have a look at the picture." Donna said. The Doctor showed them the photograph that was in his hand. It was one of him and Rose. The Doctor had his arm around her and they were standing in front of the sea. They both looked happy. Donna and Martha had never seen the Doctor look as happy as he was in that picture. His eyes were bright and his smile was full of laughter and happiness. He still smiled like that, but it wasn't as powerful.

"You look happy." Martha pointed out.

"I was, very happy."

"She must have meant a lot to you."

"Oh, she did. She was everything to me. And the worst thing is I never got to say to her that I loved her. We ran out of time." The Doctor explained.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry." Martha told him.

"I know, can't go back now. That's one of my biggest regrets." The Doctor said. "Why don't you two run along now, I'll be out soon." The Doctor suggested.

"OK, we'll go, just make sure you're OK." Donna told him as she and Martha left the room. The Doctor gave a small smile, before lying down and looking at the picture in his hands. He listened to the song as he stared at the woman he loved.

'_Cos, I need time_

_My heart is numb has no feeling,_

_So while I'm still healing._

_Just try_

_And have a little patience.'_

~End

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! You were lucky you got that today, I'm supposed to be doing my homework, but it's only one story...<strong>_

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**PS. If you haven't heard the song, go listen to it, it's very good...**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**DTSTTF! (for some reason it won't let me type out my full pen Name)**_


End file.
